Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to noninvasive patient monitoring systems, including oximeters and co-oximeters, and their accessories such as sensors or cables. In particular, this disclosure relates to patient monitors capable of connectivity to a mobile computing device.
Description of the Related Art
Oximetry utilizes a noninvasive optical sensor to measure physiological parameters of a patient. In general, the sensor has light emitting diodes (LEDs) that transmit optical radiation into a tissue site and a detector that responds to the intensity of the optical radiation after absorption (e.g., by transmission or transreflectance) by, for example, pulsatile arterial blood flowing within the tissue site. Based on this response, a processor determines measurements for oxygen saturation (SpO2), pulse rate, plethysmograph waveforms, perfusion quality index (e.g., an index that quantifies perfusion), assessments of other blood constituents, parameters or analytes, including for example, a percent value for arterial carbon monoxide saturation (HbCO), a percent value for methemoglobin saturation (a brownish-red form of hemoglobin that cannot function as an oxygen carrier) (HbMet), total hemoglobin (HbT), fractional SpO2 (SpaO2) or the like. Additionally, caregivers often desire knowledge of HbO2, Hb, blood glucose (HbGu), water, the presence or absence of therapeutic drugs (aspirin, Dapson, nitrates, or the like) or abusive/recreational drugs (methamphetamine, alcohol, steroids, or the like), concentrations of carbon dioxide (CO2), oxygen (O2), oxygen concentration, pH levels, bilirubin, perfusion quality, albumin, cyanmethemoglobin, and sulfhemoglobin (HbSulf), signal quality or the like. It is noted that “oximetry” as used herein encompasses its broad ordinary meaning known to one of skill in the art, which includes at least those noninvasive procedures for measuring parameters of circulating blood through spectroscopy. Moreover, “plethysmograph” as used herein (commonly referred to as “photoplethysmograph”), encompasses its broad ordinary meaning known to one of skill in the art, which includes at least data representative of a change in the absorption of particular wavelengths of light as a function of the changes in body tissue resulting from pulsing blood.
Oximeters capable of reading many of the foregoing parameters during noise due to patient movement, electromagnetic interference, and ambient light are available from Masimo Corporation (Masimo) of Irvine, Calif. Moreover, portable and other oximeters are disclosed in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,770,028, 6,658,276, 6,157,850, 6,002,952, and 5,769,785, incorporated by reference herein, and others patent publications such as those listed at http://www.masimo.com/patents.htm. Such noise filtering oximeters have gained rapid acceptance in a wide variety of medical applications, including surgical wards, intensive care and neonatal units, general wards, home care, physical training, and virtually all types of monitoring scenarios. Some blood parameter monitors including oximeters are the standard of care in certain critical environments like surgery and neonatal care.